Treasure Planet: Slave Sister
by Anastasian-Dreamer
Summary: Slave Sister: Winged human female, twin of potentially influential person, can do seemingly impossible actions under twin's command, Powers only accessible in mindless state. How will this effect Jim?
1. Chapter 1

Treasure Planet: Slave Sister

Jim wasn't alone when old Billy Bones crash landed on his inn home's port. He had what the galaxy calls a 'Slave Sister' named Luna. The creatures known as Slave Sisters are human females with wings, cat's eyes and powers that no one can even begin to comprehend. The reason they are called Slave Sisters is because they are the siblings of normal humans and are also under the complete control of the human they are born with unless that human says otherwise, not unlike a mindless slave. Join Jim and Luna as they find a father to love them and an adventure to test their limits.

 _On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian sura crystals, felt safe and secure. However, they did not suspect that they were pursued by pirates. The most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint. Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey,_ _Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere. Then, gathering up their spoils, they vanished without a trace. Flint's secret trove was never found, but stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy. It is said to be stowed with riches beyond imagination- the loot of a thousand worlds. Treasure Planet_ _._

It was late one night when two young children, a boy and girl around 5 years old, were in bed. The two were watching a holo-book of their favorite story, Treasure Planet. In the middle of the story, their mother walked in.

"James Pleiades and Luna Terra Hawkins, I thought you two were in bed an hour ago." Sarah Hawkins said in exasperation. The slight woman in the door stood at average height with long brown hair and blue eyes. The young boy, James, looked the same with his short hair and big eyes.

"Awe, Mom." Luna said. The young girl sat on the pillows behind her brother. Despite the shared traits between her mother and twin brother, she had ankle-long, reddish-brown hair and cat-like honey-gold eyes. She also had raven's wings half open on her back.

"We were just getting to the best part." James said. He and Luna went doe-eyed as he sat in front of his sister.

Luna wrapped her arms around James. "Please?" She begged to finish the story.

"Oh, can those eyes get any bigger?" Sarah paused before joining her kids on the bed and letting the book finish.

After the story, Sarah put her two yawning twins to bed and sung the lullaby that commonly went with the legend.

"There are nights when the winds of the Etherium,

So enticing in their promise of freedom,

Made one's spirit soar."

As the door closed, Luna opened one eye and smiled at her twin before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

12 Years Later…

The twins, now 17, were flying across dry dessert cliffs. James sailed on a solar surfer as Luna use her wings. They came across an empty mine and flew through the machinery, setting of an alarm that went unnoticed.

After their daredevil flight, robotic policemen flew in, sirens blaring.

"It's these guys again, Jim." Luna's smooth, hypnotic voice sounded out as she looked behind them. The girl had a navy blue crop top and skirt on under a black cloak. She had black boots on her feet and a dark red, clasp-less belt on over the cloak.

"Oh, that's just great." Jim rolled his eyes and sighed. "More happy rides home, Luna."

 **Meanwhile…**

At the Benbow Inn, run by Sarah, their mother ran around taking care of the guests' meals. She finally had a moment to talk with the astronomist Dr. Delbert Doppler, a family friend.

"How are Jim and Luna doing?" The humanoid canine asked.

"They're much better. I know they had some rough spots earlier this year, but I really think that they've turned the corner." Sarah hardly had time to finish speaking when the door opened to a couple of robot cops holding the shoulders of her twins. "Kids!" She dropped the dishes she held.

"Yeesh, wrong turn." Delbert said, wincing and turning away.

"These two were flying through a restricted area." One said.

"Moving violation 9-0-4." Two said.

"Section …uh…" one continued.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Fifteen?"

"Paragraph…" Two said.

"Six." Jim said.

"Thank you." The bots said.

Jim said, "No problem." Luna nodded.

"Jim, Luna!" Sarah walked over. The twins shrugged sheepishly.

"This is in direct violation of their probations." One said.

"Yes, I understand." Sarah took the two teens from them, looking at them sternly. "It won't happen again." The cops left and, after the costumers awkwardly resumed eating, Sarah sent them to bed.

Later…

The twins were on the roof later that night, sitting and talking. "Hey, Jim?" Luna said.

"Yeah, Luna?" Jim said.

"Do you think we'll ever go back to how things used to be?" Luna asked. "… You know… when mom was proud of us and we were loved."

Jim sighed. "No idea." He laughed slightly. "The last time I remember her really proud like that was when we built our first solar surfer when we were eight."

Luna giggled. "There was one time after that. It was the time that we discovered why we were always so close."

"Oh, yeah. We had just discovered that you were my 'Slave Sister'."

"You had me completely controlled in a matter of minutes." Luna said. "That usually takes years and you did it with me at twelve." They both frowned, thinking about what happened after they had told their father.

Just then, a ship crashed into the dock. The two looked at each other before Jim said, "Terra, Come." Luna's expression slackened as her feline pupils narrowed into the barest of slits. They slid down to the ground and ran to the ship to see if the person inside was ok.

"Hey, are you ok in there?" Jim knocked on the porthole glass before it opened to let a humanoid salamander out of the smoking chamber.

The creature grabbed Jim's shirt, saying, "He's a-coming. Can you hear him, those gears and gyros clicking and whirling like the devil himself?!" He went into a coughing fit.

"You hit your head pretty hard there, didn't you?"Jim said.

He was ignored. "He's after me chest," He pulled a small trunk from the ship. "That fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats, but they'll have to pry it from old Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers afore I-" He dropped the chest and collapsed before he could finish.

"Oh, my…" Jim said. "Come on, Terra, help me get him inside." Luna grabbed an arm while Jim got the other one. "That's it. Let's get you taken care of." They walked Billy Bones' up the hill to the in. In an undertone, Jim said, "Mom's going to love this."

Half way there, Billy bones whispered, "Thank you, lad, lass."

Inside, Sarah and Delbert were talking. "Thanks for listening, Delbert." She sighed as she sat at the table. "It helps."

"It's going to be OK." Delbert held Sarah's arm for a moment before smiling and moving to the door. "You'll see."

"I keep dreaming one day, I'll open that door..." Sarah opened a Holo-locket containing her favorite memories of her young twins. "…And there they'll be, just the way they were, a pair of happy little twins, holding a new pet and begging me to let them keep it." She laughed.

Delbert opened the door to Jim and Luna holding a weak Billy Bones between them. "Ah!" Delbert jumped back.

"Set him down here, Terra." Jim said.

"James! Luna!" Sarah jumped up and ran to them as they set the salamander down. "What in the world is goi-?"

"Mom, he's hurt badly." Jim sat by Billy Bones as the latter man reached for his dropped trunk.

"My chest, Lass." Bones said. Luna pushed the chest to his reaching hands. "He'll be coming soon. I can't let them find this." He entered a code and opened the container, bringing out a small wrapped sphere. He pushed it into Jim's hands.

"Who's coming?" Jim asked.

The salamander pulled Jim close and whispered in his ear. "The cyborg. Beware the cyborg." He gasped and fell to the floor.

Luna knelt and closed his eyes. "May your soul reach the stars and join the great explorers."

Rumbling was heard as a spotlight ran down the side of the inn. "We have to go. Now!" Jim dashed upstairs. "Luna, come on!"

Luna's eyes and expression returned to a tense state as she and the others followed. They heard shots fired and a fire start. Having jump out a window into Delbert's waiting carriage, Sarah looked back and saw the inn burn. She put her head in her hands and Luna and Jim looked away from her guiltily.

Luna pulled the wrappings off the sphere that her brother held and revealed a faintly glowing, golden orb.


	3. Chapter 3

Later…

When they got to Delbert's mansion, they received news that the Pirates had fled undetectably and the Benbow was burnt to the ground. Sarah was being comforted by Delbert while Luna and Jim stood off to the side.

"It sure seems to be a lot of trouble over such a small little sphere. It will take me years to decode it and find what secrets it-" as Delbert was talking, Jim was messing around with the sphere and, as Luna watched, somehow managed to unlock it. "Hey!" The doctor said.

With Luna wrapped tiredly around his shoulders, Jim watched as a green, holographic map of the universe was projected.

Delbert looked at the map and spotted Montressor. "Oh, this is us! The planet Montressor." He tapped it and the map suddenly raced around. "That's the Magellanic Cloud and the Coral Galaxy. That's the Cygnus Cross and that's the Kerian Abyss!" A new planet came into view.

"Is that…?" Luna trailed off, now wide awake.

"Treasure Planet." Jim said. "That's treasure Planet!"

"Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience—" The Map closed before he could finish.

"Mom, this is it." Jim and Luna walked to Sarah. "It's the answers to all our problems."

"Jim, there is absolutely no way-" Sarah was cut off.

Luna said, "Don't you remember, mom, all those stories?"

"That's all they were! Stories!" Sarah said.

"With that treasure, we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over!" Jim said.

"Try a million!" Luna added.

Sarah huffed in frustration. "Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?"

"It's completely absurd, wandering the galaxy without trusted supervision." Delbert said.

"Now, there's some sense." Sarah said.

Luna and Jim looked down, annoyed and crestfallen, before Delbert grabbed a travel bag. "So, I'm going with you." The twins looked up in joy.

"Delbert!" Sarah called as her friend raced around, rambling about the things that needed to be done. "You're _not_ serious?"

"Of course I am! You know that I've wanted an adventure to test my limits!" Delbert carried on, dancing childishly.

"Ok. Ok! You're _all_ grounded!" Sarah said. Delbert stopped dancing and looked like a kicked puppy.

Jim and Luna tugged at their mother's skirt. "Mom, look…" Jim started.

"We know that we keep messing everything up," Luna said. Both she and her brother looked sadly at Sarah.

"And we know-" Jim hesitated. "That we let you down."

"But this is our chance to make it up to you." Luna said.

They gained a determined air before saying, together, "We're going to set things right."

Sarah bit her lip with worry and sorrow. She was the one who let it get to this and yet here were her twins talking as if all of it was their fault that.

"Sarah," Delbert pulled her to the side. "You said before at the inn while they were outside, you had tried everything. There are much worse remedies then a few character building months in space." He looked at Sarah like an experienced father giving advice.

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing..." Sarah said. "Or because _you_ really want to go?"

"I really, really, really, really want to go," Delbert said. "And it's the right thing."

Sarah looked at her hopeful and sad children before walking to them and wrapping them in a hug, afraid to let go. "I just don't want to lose you."

They smiled and hugged her back. "You won't lose us, mom." Jim said.

"We'll make you proud." Luna said.

Later…

The next day, the twins and Delbert arrived at Montressor Space Port. The passengers were all getting off when Delbert called them.

"Oh, kids, wait for me!" He hobbled out of the ferry on a 5-sizes-too-big spacesuit. "Well, you two, this should be a wonderful opportunity for us to get to know one another. You know what they say, familiarity breeds, um, well, contempt, but, in our case-"

"Look, let's just-" Luna started.

"Find the ship, okay?" Jim finished.

They walked around and got directions to their ship, Delbert still slightly crept out on how they did that. "It's the suit, isn't it? I should never have listened to that pushy two-headed saleswoman. This one said it fit, that one said it was my color. I didn't know what to do. I get so flustered." He ran into Luna. "Oh, this is our ship, the RLS Legacy."

They stepped onto the boat and Jim ran into a Flatulian. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to-" The creature spoke in its native tongue, seemingly angry.

"Allow me to handle this." Delbert somehow told the Flatulian something in its language, making it laugh. "I'm fluent in Flatula, kids. I took two years of it in high school." He told the creature goodbye before walking off.

"Flatula?" Luna said.

"Cool." Jim and his sister followed.

They found a rock creature in a red uniform and Delbert spoke to him assuming that he was the captain. "Good Morning, Captain. Is everything ship-shape?"

The man turned and put his hands behind his back. "Ship-shape, it is sir, but I am not the captain." He motioned up into the sails. "The Captain's aloft."

A feline woman was seen running about, jumping and swinging her way to the deck before landing in a stylish pose.

"Wow!" Jim said as Luna smiled and Delbert's open mask fell closed. You could tell that for all the twins were impressed, they had seen more amazing things.

"Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern, and, as usual, it's...spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?" the woman said, starting out with a reprimanding tone and fading to a caring one.

"You flatter me, Captain Amelia." Mr. Arrow said.

She walked to Delbert and looked at him before smiling mischievously. "Dr. Doppler, I presume?" She paused, allowing him to stutter. "Hello! Can you hear me?" She knocked on his helmet.

"Oh, yes, I can hear you. Stop that banging!" Delbert said. She fixed his suit, plugging it in, before looking at the smiling Jim and a giggling Luna, who was wrapped around his shoulders and half hiding.

"Ah, whatever!" Delbert said. "This is Jim and his twin sister Luna. They're the ones who found the Treasu-" Luna rushed over and clamped both hands over his mouth. Coincidentally, the feline Captain was moving to do the same.

"Captain, can we go somewhere more…" Luna smiled cheerfully, glancing briefly at the rough and rowdy looking crew. "privet to discuss our journey?"

"Of course, this way." She said.

When they got there, Captain Amelia turned to Delbert after locking the door. "Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that boarders on the imbecilic, and I mean that in a very caring way."

The doctor sputtered for a moment. "Oh, why that's-"

"May I see the map, please?" She held her hand out.

Luna and Jim looked at each other before Jim took it out of his pocket and tossed it to the waiting hand.

Amelia examined it for a moment before locking it away in a box that rested in a cabinet. "Mr. and Miss Hawkins, in the future, you both shall address me as Captain or Ma'am. Am I understood?"

The twins rolled their eyes before saying, "Yes, Ma'am."

"That'll do. Mr. Arrow, guide them to Mr. Silver. They will operate as the cook's cabin boy-and-girl." Amelia said.

The twins didn't move as Arrow went to the door. They looked at each other, communicating telepathically.

' _Should we tell her about the… true nature of our relationship? I mean, she is the Captain.'_ Luna asked.

' _I'm not sure. How much can we trust her?'_ Jim said.

Luna looked at the Captain for a second, gaining a curious look, before returning her gaze to her brother. _'As a person, I get the feeling that we can trust her with our lives and all our secrets.'_

' _However…?'_ Jim asked.

' _It really comes down to how loyal she is to her title.'_ Luna said. They nodded to each other, resolved in their course of action.

"Captain, how loyal are you to your title?" Jim asked.

Amelia blinked at them, caught off guard by their inquiry. "If it came down to sacrificing the many for the few, I would risk execution."

They looked at each other and smiled. "Good, then we can tell you our greatest secret." Luna said. She backed away a few steps as Delbert lurched at her words.

Jim's eyes narrowed and he frowned. "If you tell anyone about this…" he left the threat hanging. "Terra, identify yourself." He moved to stand in front of her, letting Luna's black wings wrap loosely around him.

"Luna Terra Hawkins, designation Terra, slave sister to James Pleiades Hawkins, complete mastery achieved at age 12." Captain Amelia and Mr. Arrow froze for a moment at the girl voice. In no part of her did they see any sign of the life that they knew was there. Honey-gold cat's-eyes looked forward, void of both smile and frown. It matched her voice perfectly, emotionless and dead.

Captain Amelia was the first to snap out of the stupor that had settled over them. "She is your slave sister, then?" she said to Jim.

"Yes, she is." Jim said. "I can tell her to do anything at all and she will do it." A smirk graced his face. "For example, Terra," he turned to Luna as she closed her wings to only partially open. "Go home, get our transportable solar surfers and come back here in ten seconds."

Luna said, "Yes, Brother," with a bow before vanishing.

"Now, we wait." Jim said.

Delbert pulled out a watch and counted down. "Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two…" the air before them rippled and when Delbert said "One…" Luna appeared holding two small boxes the size of her palm. One was silver in color where the other was gold. "Zero."

"Good job, Luna." Jim pulled a strip of jerky out of his right pocket and tossed it to her.

The girl reverted to her living persona, grinning, and caught it expertly before eating it. "Thank you." Her voice was back to its smooth, refined sound.

"Very well, then." Captain Amelia nodded to Mr. Arrow. "We will be careful not to betray this faith. And Doctor, with the up most respect, zip your howling screamer." They left Amelia behind and followed Mr. Arrow to the galley, Luna and Jim laughing at Doppler's pouting.

When they got there, they saw the 'Mr. Silver' that the captain was talking about. Turns out, Mr. Silver was the cook.

"Well, I may not like her much, but at least we can trust her with… ah, eh-hem, you know." Doppler said.

"Yeah, I'm glad." Jim said.

"She's a bit stiff, but she knows her boundaries." Luna added.

"The Captain is a very wise woman. There is no finer officer in this or any galaxy." Arrow said. He stopped them when they saw a rather large man in a tunic, pants and apron. "Mr. Silver!"

Silver turned to them. "Mr. Arrow, sir. Had I known that you'd be bringing such fine guests to grace my humble galley I'd have tucked in my shirt." He laughed a bit before coming out from the smoky shadows.

Luna stood behind Jim, encircling his shoulders, as they saw his left eye, arm and leg was replaced by machinery. "A cyborg!" he whispered.

' _I don't trust him with as much. Not with how he is now. He's keeping a pretty big secret. I can't tell what it is.'_ Luna said. Jim nodded as Doppler introduced them.

"This is Luna and Jim Hawkins." Doppler pushed them forward.

Luna stayed on Jim as they gazed untrustingly at the man named for a valued metal.

"Oh, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware." Silver went about his cooking, using tools hidden in the mechanism. "They're tough getting used to, but come in mighty handy from time to time."

When he was done, he tasted his concoction and hummed in delight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here you go. Have a swig of my famous Bonzabeast Stew." Silver poured three bowls of the stuff and handed them out to the doctor and twins.

Doppler lapped some and said, "Delightfully tangy, yet robust."

"Old family recipe." Silver said as an eye popped to the surface of Doppler's bowl. "In fact, that was a part of the old family!" He laughed at the doctor's startled yelp. "Oh, I'm just kidding, doc. I'm nothing if I'm not a kidder."

Luna's spoon head turned pink and bubbly as it suddenly swallowed its contents. "A Morph!" It transformed entirely into a bubbly pink blob.

"Whoa." Jim poked him and he transformed into a mini version of Jim.

"Morph, you jiggle headed blob of mischief, so that's where you were hiding!" Silver said.

"Where did you find the little guy?" The Morph mimicked Jim.

"On the planet Proteus, that's where I rescued him. We've been together ever since." Silver cooed at Morph, who had flown over to him, after answering.

The ship rumbled a little as Mr. Arrow looked toward the stairs. "We're about to get under way. Would you like to observe the launch, doctor?" He said.

"Would I?" Doppler said. "Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" After an awkward moment in silence, the only reaction being Jim's sigh and Luna's deadpan, un-humored look at the astrophysicist, he added, "I'll follow you." Doppler left and Arrow told Silver that the twins were under his care for the journey, much to the cyborg's dismay. Once the first officer had left, Jim and Luna decided to see if Silver was the pirate silhouette from the other day. "You know," Jim said, picking up a fruit from a close by barrel. "These Purps are kind of like the ones back home- on Montresser." Jim said as he took a bite. He leaned against the counter top, Luna standing at his left shoulder blade and hugging his neck loosely. "Have you ever been?" Luna asked. "I can't say that I have, kiddo." Silver said, cleaning his station. "You know, before we left, we ran into this old guy. He, uh, he was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his." Jim said slyly. "What was that old Salamander's name?" "He said it was Billy Bones." Luna said. "Bones? Bones?" Silver hummed a no. "It isn't ringing any bells. It must have been I different cyborg. There are a slew of cyborgs roaming this port." A whistle sounded from above to warn about the cast off. Silver sent the twins up to watch the launch. Silver, however, looked after them darkly. His cyborg eye narrowed and glowed red as he fed Morph a cookie. 


End file.
